Resident Evil:Silver Moon
by darkblade2814
Summary: AU. Leon was used as test subject for the Progenitor, with unexpcted results. how it is going to affect him? how it will affect who is close to him, how will Ada act upon this, and why is Wesker obssesed to capture him, almost as much he wants to kill Chris Redfeild
1. prologue

Resident Evil: silver moon

Prologue: the awakening

The scientists were very pleased, the 9 years old kidnapped boy was under the effects of the sedative, and then one of them, a tall blond man with dark glasses, who was the leader of the experiment asked: "Is the subject ready?" One of the scientists asked: "yes, but Dr. Wesker why do to use the Progenitor instead of the Tyrant Virus?" Wesker answered: "I think that we should try to see the effects of the Progenitor with our own eyes and here is our chance!"

The men injected the powerful virus on the unsuspecting boy's body.

The boy screamed and woke up from his induced slumber, his blue eyes turning more intense, vivid and wolf-like, his blond hair bleaching until became bright silver colored, his face became a lupine muzzle, his whole body was covered with soft silver fur, his 20 nails turned into deadly razor sharp claws, paw pads appeared on his hands and foot, the body get muscled and taller, than a tail popped out in the end.

The scientists were surprised, none of them were expecting this result, and then one of them was brave enough to ask to his coworkers: "what happened? The virus was supposed to kill him or give him superhuman capacities, why the hell did that happen?"

The boy that heard every word using his now improved senses, answered: "I think that was because the serum that I took, I was stink by a rare scorpion and the only serum for this poison was made by using the antibodies of wolves, the virus might had merged with the antibodies since I just took a dose of the serum.

The boy looked at himself sad and scarred of what he had become, remembering how he was before the injection. Then his body changed back to its human form with some major differences: his hair kept silver and his eyes stayed the same vivid blue.

Wesker asked the boy how he turned back and he said that he just imagined and remembered how he was as a human, then Wesker said him to change back at the wolf form using the same procedure and he did so.

Latter the boy was trying to sleep at his cell. Then he heard the cell's door opening and one of the trainees of the lab threw some cloths to him and said: "dress up, we are going to escape from here right now" "why?" The boy asked and the young man replied: "they want to use you as a test subject: they are planning to test your physical and mental capacities until the limits and make experiment to make you stronger to use you as a weapon, take samples of your blood to study the virus to see if it can be used to make useful Bio Organic Weapons or B.O.W if you prefer alone or along with "T". They will kill you after your usefulness end and I won't allow this". The boy wanted to cry at that but he knew that he needed to stay strong at the moment.

They were almost out of the facility, under a mansion in the middle of the woods, when they heard a shot, the trainee fell down and the boy tried to help but the man said him: "you can flee, so run, don't worry about me. I knew that it was going to happen to me, and there is one thing that you need to know: the man who lead the experiment on you is Albert Wesker, and he won't stop until he capture you and do his experiments and tests on you, so stay on guard." The boy asked "what is your name, I need to know the name of the person who saved me". The man said "Michel Nightshade" and then he died.

The boy let out a lupine howl of sadness, then he run using his improved sight and hearing to guide himself until he found a ranger. The ranger found him due his shiny blue eyes, and asked him what he was doing in the Arklay Woods in the dead of night. The boy said "I was kidnapped and I escaped but the man who helped me was shoot and died and I don't remember how to get back…" and then he broke into tears. He finally could cry after what he went through. He needed that. The ranger asked him after he calmed down "what is your name?, boy." The boy replied weakly "Leon, sir, Leon Kennedy." Then he passed out cold.

And this is how the story begins.

Writer's notes:

This is the prologue of the story; I will update it as soon as I can.

Be polite on the reviews

I want your opinion about a possible code name for the virus, you will choose the name by vote on the reviews, I will announce the winner on the chapter 2 or 3, and the options are:

L-virus: stands for Lupo (wolf in Latin) or Lycan (wolf in Greek)

W-virus: stands for wolf or Wesker who accidentally created the virus

P-virus: stands for predator since wolves are predatory species

review guys, please


	2. Chapter 1: arrival

Resident Evil: silver moon

chapter one: arrival

Leon was driving his car to Raccoon City, for his first day as a police officer, and he was late for it, he was frustrated as he thought: "I can became a powerful wolf monster and I get late for my first day on the job because of a few beers, and why I had to show her my other form, of curse she would have freak out, like almost everyone who saw it, expect for Ark and a few others, Lets just hope that my coworkers don't call me a monster when they see, and I have to be careful there since Umbrella have a lot of power in the city, so if I do something wrong they will capture me and try to do what they wanted to do to me twelve years ago". Leon saw in the facility where he was experimented for a few hours the emblem of the international pharmaceutical company , so he knew who were the people who ruined his life.

He was driving his car to the city when his nose picked up the scent of a corpse right ahead, he stopped the car and went to check the body, which suddenly attacked him, but he quickly defeated the zombie with a punch that destroyed his head (he was far stronger than a human even in his human form) "wow, a zombie, what is going on here?" he asked, as he heard a young woman screaming not far from were he was, he got into his car and went there and he saw a young woman with brown hair and a pink jacket who was struggling against some zombies in a bar, he aimed from the zombie behind her, she souted: "Don't shot! I'm a human!" Leon replied: "I know, get down!" he shooted the zombie, and the the girl said, pulling a knife from her belt: "Move!" and then she trown the knife in the head of a zombie who is behind Leon, "nice move", and then they introduced each other: "Claire Redfield, so you are a cop, right?" Leon Replied: "yes, My name is Leon Kennedy, this is my first day" then Claire saw a case at the car's floor and asked: "what is this?" Leon answered: "it a Desert Eagle, with three magazines," "Why a rookie cop has such thing?" Claire asked, he replied: "It was my Grandfather's. After I escape from some kind of Umbrella's lab, where I was kept as a test subject at the age of nine for a few hours, he bought it just for safety, Just in case they track me down. And since I was going to work here, where Umbrella has a lot of power and influence, he gave me this gun. we transferred the papers and I came to town with extra fire power ".

Then Leon noticed a police car close by, then they approached to investigate, and all they found was a zombie eating a police officer. Leon shot him on the head, and then the police officer said, givinig Claire his gun and "you are going to need this more then I do" Claire asked to the diyng man: "do you know were my brother is? his name is Chris Redfield".

The man looked at Claire and said: "he may be at the station, he told us about this virus, but we did not bilived in that and he and the other members of the S.T.A.R.S. Told us that Umbrella created this thing, and they called it the "T-virus".

Leon frouze: "the T-virus, so they wanted to use this thing along with the thing inside of me to make wepons, now I'm even galder from they did not got a sample of that from me" he thought.

Claire looked at Leon and asked: "did they used that on you when the used you as test subejct", the cop looked from Claire to Leon, in shock, Leon repiled: "no, it seems the T-virus is derivated from a virus that they Called it as "Progenitor" it can kill, deform or give the person a boost in person's physical and mental capabilities, and the used the Progenitor in me." he paused "but the virus somehow mutated inside of me, I've got the physical boost but not the mental one, but the new strain also sharpened and enhanced my sanses, gave me a powerful healing factor and some other changes like the collor of my eyes and it turned my hair color into birght silver, but I dye my hair to not look like a freak."

the cop started to screem before Claire could ask Leon for more information, the cop was turning into a zombie, the he said "shot me before I turn into one of those things!" before Leon could do a thing Claire shot the man in the head.

They returned to Leon's car but they were almost crused by a truck driven by a zombie, thet were able to escape, and Leon was able to get his magnum and it's ammo before the car exploded, and one piece of the scarp hit Leon on the shoulder, but he removed it and the wound healed quickly and painlessly as they agrred to split and try to go to the police station, getting there he saw some of his coworkers tryin to escape with a helicopter, but failing, once inside he heard Claire taliking to his boss ,and after they finishe he decided to go there to help, talk and apologize to hiss boss: Marvin Branagh.

Be polite on the reviews

I want your opinion about a possible code name for the virus, you will choose the name by vote on the reviews, I will announce the winner on the chapter 2 or 3, and the options are:

L-virus: stands for Lupo (wolf in Latin) or Lycan (wolf in Greek)

W-virus: stands for wolf or Wesker who accidentally created the virus

P-virus: stands for predator since wolves are predatory species


End file.
